He Could Do It
by Deadsy Dreams
Summary: PercyOliver Slash. I think it's cute and sweet. Just about them being together and such.
1. He Could Do It

I don't own Percy or Oliver. Or Harry Potter. Yeah it's slash. I don't know if I should continue or not. Give me your feedback and let me know please. I'll leave it as InProgress for two weeks. If no one asks me to go on, and I don't get a new thought for it, I'll label it as complete. So yeah, Enjoy.

* * *

He never thought about it too much. After a while he just came to realize it was there. The feelings of warmth he had that would grow on the inside when the two of them were together. 

They were always together it seemed. Well, when they were alone they were always together. Neither one knew why this was, but they accepted it and never questioned it. It just was.

They both had the chance to see a side of each other that no on else didIt didn't really take all that long for them to realize they loved each other. They both knew from a very young age

they loved each other. They accepted it. Though, they did try to act the part of the normal teenager. But, whenever they were in the arms of a woman, they couldn't but help feel as if it

was wrong to be there. They were meant for each other, not for a woman. So, when he was asked to give up the normal "conventional" life, he didn't see any reason to say no. If the

man he loved could do, so could he. If the man he loved had more to lose than he did, he could do it. So, when it was decided, they just calmly walked into the hall together. They

continued to hold hands when they sat down to eat breakfast. They ignored the silence around them as they talked to each other in quiet tones. They pretended to never notice when the

roar in the hall turned deafening. He never had any second thoughts about their decision to come out and show their love in the eyes of everyone else. Besides, if Percy could give up the

conventional life and not bat an eyelash, he could do it.


	2. Feel The Pain

Okay, here's the next chapter. Thank you all for the great reviews! Hope you like this chapter as much as the first.

There were woods behind The Burrow. They were very beautiful in the summer. There were beautiful flowers and plants everywhere. Percy liked these woods. He liked walking through them. They were peaceful and nice. Unlike his family, they never insulted him nor hurt his feelings. Well, the woods weren't like the twins anyway. The twins always said mean things about him, and to his face.

Oliver could see that the things the twins said to Percy hurt him. He knew the twins made fun of him but he had never believed that they said it to Percy's face. Nor would he have believed that it would hurt Percy as much as it did. But, if he thought about it Percy was a very sensitive person, so it made sense it would hurt as much as it did. The pain he saw on Percy's face was almost tangible. He wouldn't have been surprised if he had been able to feel that pain, like some sort of solid thing. It made his own heart hurt when he thought of Percy hurting.

He remembered the first time he could feel Percy's pain. They had been in second year and it was two months into the school year. They were walking to class when Oliver had dropped something and turned to pick it up. He didn't see Percy trip down the stairs until it was too late. He lunged forward and tried to catch him anyway, and almost fell himself. He rushed to the bottom to see if Percy was okay. Percy had twisted and landed funny. He had broken his leg and Oliver could _feel_ the pain radiating from Percy. Then he had picked Percy up and ran to the hospital wing. By the time Oliver had gotten him there, Percy had passed out from the pain.

Oliver had been so scared by the expression on Percy's face he vowed to make sure he never had to see it again. He had also vowed to try and make him eat more. He was way to skinny for Oliver's taste. But now Oliver was vowing to try and put a stop to the awful things the twins said to him. Family was there to hold you and help you, cherish you. Your family was supposed to be closer to that and the twin's behavior was atrocious. Obviously Fred and George didn't consider Percy as family. They couldn't if they were as mean to him as they were. But for now, Oliver would be the on to stop Percy's pain.

That was why he was picking his way through the woods behind The Burrow, in search of his Love.


End file.
